The Ultimate Spider-Man
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Join Robbie Shapiro, also known as Spider-Man, as he goes through another year as the masked spider, more crazy than the last now that he has super friends-White Tiger, Iron Fist, Nova, and Power Man! Balancing his normal life with his hero life, is there room for the love of his life?


**Hey guys :) Since I love The Ultimate Spider-Man, I figured I could mix it in with VicTORIous! (Again, I'm trying the hero attempt)**

**In a way, this is AU, because they live in New York City instead of Hollywood xP**

**So the italics are when Robbie does that thing where he talks to us, and regular print is-well, you know-normal with no P.O.V.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Heyo! Robbie Shapiro here!_

_Many people know me, as-well...Robbie! I guess that's one side of me now._

_Of course I'm still me!...Sort of._

_Last year, I was bitten by a radioactive spider during a field trip. Long story short, the bite gave me the strength, speed, and agility of a spider. Around that time, my uncle died. And it's been kinda hard. __But! Since then, the city knows me by another name. Because I use these powers to help people._

_This is the city I protect-New York City._

_It's my home..._

_My playground..._

_My responsibility._

_Who am I?_

_...I'm Spider-Man._

Robbie walked through the doors of NYC Arts High School, smiling a little as he saw someone do a backflip off the steps; NYC Arts was always alive in the morning, unlike most schools. It was a school for the gifted; the oustandingly talented. But it always wasn't about singing and playing the piano to get in. It took more. Like acting, let's say. Or special talents in working with electronics.

Robbie walked over to his locker, doing the combination, and opened it; as he was doing so, a couple people walked passed him and waved hello. He smiled and waved back.

_I know, I know. Not who you were expecting, huh? Sure, I still get picked on and stuff, but it's not so bad since, well...ya know._

He had been taking on a different appearance. He wore his hair straight now, and wore his glasses every once and a while-including today. He dressed a little more...acceptable and less awkward. Like today for instance. He was wearing a green jacket, a long-sleeved black shirt with a white logo on it and loops for his thumbs, black jeans, and sneakers. Robbie got out his two textbooks and binder for his first class and closed his locker shut.

"Robbie!"

Robbie's heart fluttered, spotting...

_Oh God. It's Cat._

_Caterina Valentine...one of my best friends and the love of my life. I had even kissed her once, but she freaked out about it, so I haven't mentioned it to her. You see, a lot of people think that she's slow-which she is at times-but that makes her so adorable. Plus, she was the shortest out of our little group of friends, and she made you think of rainbows and candy._

_As girly as that sounded._

Cat, the slim and beautiful girl with red velvet hair, smiled as she walked over to him; around her were five other people.

_Alright, here's the rundown, people. There's Tori Vega, the beautiful Latina with the powerful voice who used to be the new girl here; now she's well settled in. Then there's Andre Harris, Tori's best friend; African American, well built, and an awesome musician and singer. In my opinion, I think he and Tori have a thing for each other._

_Moving on!_

_On the other side of Cat was Beck Oliver. High school heartthrob. Canadian. Shaggy and perfect black hair with some brown here and there that couldn't be seen unless you were really close to his head._

_Or really good at seeing._

_Then there was the psychopath known as his girlfriend-or, ahem, Jade. Yeah, she'd kill me if you told her what I just called her. So don't say anything! Besides having violent tendencies that made my spider sense tingle whenever I'm around her, she was actually a good friend. Who cared if she was the darkest out of all of us? She liked black. That's why she dyed her hair that color. It suites her._

_And finally, there was Sinjin Van Cleef._

_Let me tell you about Sinjin. Ever since we knew each other, the school knew him as the dorky stalker kid who did weird things. And I mean **weird **weird things. We got along because of our..."geekiness"._

_Now here's what we have in common._

_Coming back from summer break, I wasn't the only one who went through a few changes; physically at that. I was pretty well built now, and apparently so was Sinjin. That dude **had** to have been hitting a gym! Not only that, but he was now more calmer and down to earth, he often dressed casually and sometimes with a sweater tied around his waist, he was a **vegetarian**, and he wore his hair straight; the look suited him like it suited me._

"Hey, guys!" Robbie greeted with a wave.

"Hey, Rob. Wassap?" Andre greeted back.

"Nothing much. Did you finish that essay for Miss Washington?"

Andre snapped his fingers. "Knew there was something I forgot..."

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Tori waved her finger to him. "How can you forget to do _that_?"

_Wow, Tori. You're finally letting out your inner geek. Join the club, we've got jackets._

"Then can I borrow yours?" Andre begged. Tori gave him a look. "Pleeeeease! Just this once?"

Tori hesitated, and then he unleashed his puppy dog face. "Oh fine! C'mon, let's get this done before we're late to class."

"Yes!" Andre pumped his fist in the air, following his best friend down the hallway.

Robbie's gaze flickered to Beck and Jade.

"I'm bored now," Jade stated, and she walked away. Beck sighed, giving Robbie an apologetic look before he followed her.

"Walk me to class?" Cat asked Robbie, twirling a strand of her hair in her hand, twisting back and forth like a little child.

Robbie smiled, unable to resist. "Sure."

"Yay!"

_Okay, so besides walking Cat to class, I was actually glad that school was over when it came. Unfortunately, I had to turn Cat down _again _when she asked if I wanted to hang out. She would always have that hurt look on her face, but then she'd try to cover it up and say it's no big deal._

_Of course we both know that I can see through her._

_And I hate hurting her._

After making a stop home, he snuck out suited up, and pulled his mask over his face. He reached out as he jumped, now web-slinging through the city. This feeling was always exhilarating; he loved it. Moving through the air as he pleased, jumping, flipping, twisting, and turning. He felt so free. For a few hours, he could just look out for any trouble, beat a few bad guys, relax and...

Just as he leaned back against the wall, now at the top of a building, his spider sense began to tingle. At the same time, he heard:

"SPIIIIIDDDDEEEEERRRRRR MAAAAAAAAAAANN!"

_Uh oh. That can't be good. I better go check it out!_

He leaned over, seeing a huge grey figure stomping through the street; it pushed cars over, smashing pipes and windows, making the glass shatter. Nearby citizens fled and screamed in panic. Okay. This was trouble.

"Alright, alright," Robbie said, landing just behind the figure, and it whirled around to growl menacingly at him. "What bug flew up your butt this morning?"

"RRRGGGH! SPIDER-MAN!" It bellowed, taking a swing at the webbed wonder, who easily took a step to the side.

"Have we met?" Spidey wondered, and then he felt a hug hand wrap around his wrist. "WHOA!" His body flung across the street, hitting a random building, and he slid down to the ground. "Jeez, what did I ever do to you, Big Guy?"

"MY NAME'S NOT BIG GUY. I AM...RHINO!" Rhino roared, flexing his muscles and pounding his fists together.

"Ooooohhh, now that makes sense!" Robbie got to his feet, pointing up. "I thought that was a big zit you never got rid of."

"RRRRRGGGHHH!" Rhino lunged for Spidey, who leaped out of the way with a yelp; this guy took up a lot of space!

Spidey spent the majority of this fight jumping and hopping around as Rhino threw punch after punch. Eventually, Robbie got fed up and aimed a punch at Rhino's chest.

He swore he heard a crack. "What the-?" He looked up at the smirking giant. "Oh boy."

Something big, which Robbie took to be Rhino's foot, smashed down on his foot.

_How childish!_

Spidey staggered backwards, jumping up and down while holding his sore foot and chanting, "Ouch, toes, toes, toes!"

Rhino took his chance, bending his head, and ran; he rammed into Spidey, making the masked hero grunt in pain and was sent backwards. Robbie landed hard on his back, rolling over and started coughing from the dust around him.

"I WILL SQUASH YOU LIKE THE BUG YOU ARE!" Rhino said, and Robbie gasped as Rhino's death foot started to press into his back.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he managed out. "Can't we make a negotiation or something?!"

Rhino added more pressure, making Spidey yelp in pain.

"I guess not!" he rasped.

And then something happened; time to expect the unexpected.

"Looks like someone forgot to take their nap!" said a male voice, making Robbie lift his head. This guy was flying, shooting bright blue beams that resembled some electrical currency at Rhino, making him stagger back and off of Robbie; he was wearing a helmet that coverered the upper part of his face, with a big red star on the front and white eyes, a black suit, with golden buttons on the suit with golden belt, gloves and boots. From his exposed skin, Robbie could see that he was olive-skinned.

Robbie gasped in shock as three more heroes joined him; one was obviously a female, from the way her suite clung to her body. She wore a white cat-like suit, with claw markings on her waist and shouders and also had yellow eyes, with her hair sticking out in a ponytail. She flew down from her perch, swinging her claws across Rhino's chest, making him yell in pain.

"This guy's got some nasty protection, guys!" she said, and Robbie tried to figure out where he's heard that voice before. "Power Man! Iron Fist! Give 'em everything you got!"

"On it!" said the guy called Power Man. He had chocolate skin, and wore a sleeveless suit that is yellow on top and the rest is black; he had metal plates on his biceps and ankles, and was also wearing yellow boots and sunglasses.

"You got it, White Tiger!" Iron Fist said. Iron Fist was pale skinned, his fist lit up in a yellow-ish/orange-ish aura as he and Power Man charged at Rhino; he wore a yellow sash as his mask to hide his true identity, it's eyes are white in color with a small black outline. His suit was made of green spandex with a yellow belt around his waist. He has a black drawing on his chest that resembles a dragon for completion.

"YAH!" the two yelled, punching Rhino at the same time. Spider-Man just stood still, frozen from where he sat on the ground; whoever these heroes were, and whatever they were doing...it was working...

_Like seriously? It's like they know his weakness points! They have super SUPER strength! That's so unfair!_

"C'mon, Web Head," White Tiger said, pulling Spidey up from off the ground and started running. He followed with reluctance.

"What're you doing? Shouldn't we be helping them?!"

"It's a distraction, dummy! Just follow me!"

"Why?"

"Shut up and keep up!"

She suddenly leaped to the lowest building, so he spun a web line and pushed himself up so he could keep pace with her.

_Uncle Ben always told me to never trust strangers. So why do I feel like I KNOW her?_

Nevertheless, he continued to follow her, trailing behind by a few feet up. She was leading him far from where they once were, to a more private place. She climbed up a building that was surrounded by a seemingly deserted street, and stopped; she turned around once she was on top of the building, placing her hand on her hip.

Spidey hopped down from his web-line, landing smoothly on his feet and advanced on her.

"Who are you and why did you help me? Are you a villain too? What's the catch? When did you become a hero?"

White Tiger put her hand up, brushing his chest as she stopped him. "Robbie, stop talking."

He froze.

_D-Did she just...?!_

"U-Uh...I don't know what you're talking about!"

By now, Nova, Power Man, and Iron Fist sprung out of nowhere, standing around White Tiger.

"You should," White Tiger replied, and then she took off her mask. She shook her brown hair around herself, holding her mask like it was a helmet.

Robbie gasped. "_Tori?!"_

"Ding, ding, ding," Tori replied with a roll of her eyes.

Then Nova took off his mask, smiling.

"_Beck?!"_

Then Iron Fist.

"_Sinjin?!"_

And then Power Man.

"_Andre?!"_

Robbie was fumbling with his words, trying to form them into sentences. He took off his own mask and clenched his temple.

"How come you guys never told me?!" he managed.

"How come you never told _us?" _Beck countered.

"There is much to discuss..." Sinjin replied in his soothing voice.

"C'mon, Rob," Andre said. "Fury is waiting on us."

"FURY?"

_Okay. What is going on here?!_


End file.
